Mam jechać Go-cartem mojego wroga!?
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 24 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Urządziłem :D wyzwanie w stylu Wariackiego Wyścigu! Powitaliśmy tym samym frajerów z owego show xD Każdy był przydzielony do uczestnika. Ostatecznie nikt nie odpadł, a Isabella wygrała wycieczkę do Paryża! Zazdroszczę... O czym warto wspomnieć? Fatihowi odwaliło totalnie... aż żałośnie i relacja Isabella i Fatih się pokomplikowała. Ile toreb z zakupami przyniesie na wyspę Isabella? Czy Fatih znowu będzie świrował? Czy Emily to wykorzysta? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Stołówka Tatiana patrzyła się niemiło na Emily. '''Emily: '''Grrr... możesz na mnie nie patrzeć!? '''Tatiana: '''To odpadnij ;) A nie będzie na ciebie patrzeć. '''Emily: '''Pfe... możesz pomarzyć :P '''Emily: Hmmm... kogo w pierwszej kolejności się pozbyć: Isabelli czy Tatiany... trudny wybór. Emily: 'Grrr... nie patrz się!!! IDĘ! -.- Wyszła ze stołówki. '''Tatiana: '''W końcu mogę w spokoju zjeść. Jadła owsiankę. '''Tatiana: '''Szefie muszę przyznać, że ma pan talent. Pyszne! :) '''Chef: '''Dzięki. Nagle przychodzi Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Tatiana mogę obok ciebie? '''Tatiana: '''Co, proszę? '''Fatih: '''A tak przy okazji to gdzie Isa? '''Tatiana: '''Ty naprawdę nie myślisz? Isa jest w Paryżu, a ty jej życie zrujnowałeś... '''Fatih: 'Że co!? Kiedy!? Tatiana zaczęła mu to opowiadać. '''Fatih: '''A! To oto chodzi... Wstyd mi :( '''Fatih: Nagle przypomniało mi się jaki byłem dla Isabelli w tamtym tygodniu... Chodzi oto, że tego samego dnia (z jakieś 9 lat temu) zabili przed moimi oczami moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę... :( To była typowa reakcja, którą doznaję co roku... Szkoda tylko, że na Isabelli to się odbiło. :/ Liczę, że zapomni tą sytuację. Tatiana: Trochę się martwię o Fatiha... Wiem, że zachował się, jak ostatni palant. Jednak życzę Isabelli i Fatihowi, by do siebie wrócili. Po chwili do stołówki wchodzi Isabella z torbami pełnymi zakupów. Isabella: '''Wróciłam :) Dała dwie torby dla Tatiany. '''Tatiana: '''Wow! Dzięki :) '''Isabella: '''Spoko. '''Tatiana: '''I jak było? '''Isabella: '''Strasznie się nudziłam. Wiesz kogo tak spotkałam? :) '''Tatiana: '''No? Nagle przychodzi Fatih z kwiatami do Isabelli. '''Fatih: '''Isabello, proszę! Wybacz mi moje błędy... wciąż jesteś dla mnie wszystkim! Isabella zaczęła kichać. '''Fatih: '''Kurde! Zapomniałem, że masz na nie alergie. :/ Isabella popchała Fatiha. Fatih upadł. '''Isabella: '''Nie mam zamiaru się zadawać z takim dwulicowcem, jak ty! -.- Wybiegła ze stołówki. '''Fatih: '''Ale... Isa :/ '''Chef: '''FATIH! Jako jedyny nie zjadłeś do końca!!! WIESZ CO TO OZNACZA!? '''Fatih: '''Ta... czyszczenie kibla... ZNOWU :/ '''Emily: '''Frajer! '''Emily: Została mi tylko ta trójka frajerów, których pokonam. A, jak wygram to każę wyrzeźbić pomnik mnie! (demoniczny śmiech)!!! Tatiana: Coś czuję, że Isa nie wybaczy łatwo Fatihowi. Tak czy inaczej potrzebuję współpracy albo z nim albo z Isabellą. Hmmm... tylko z którym lepiej... Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! Wyzwanie, Jesień Tatiana, Isabella i Emily zameldowały się już w lesie. Fatih potem je dogonił. '''Fatih: '''Uff! Isabello muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć! '''Isabella: '''Nie! Lepiej wracaj do Emily... pasujecie do siebie (płacze) Tatiana ją pociesza. '''Fatih: Kurde! To ja nawet do tego się posunąłem?! (palm) Chris: '''Witam finałowa czwórko po raz kolejny! :D '''Emily: '''I skąd Ci się wziął ten irytujący humor? (przewraca oczami) '''Chris: '''Ej! Bez takich! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie bardzo łagodne! '''Uczestnicy: '''Serio!? Uff! '''Chris: '''A łagodne oznacza... Zabójcze! '''Uczestnicy: '''Jasny gwint! '''Chris: '''Tak, dlatego kochacie ten program xD '''Emily: '''Gadaj jakie to wyzwanie, które wygram! :) '''Tatiana: '''Ekhem... Przegram* '''Chris: '''A dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest... Dzwoni telefon Chrisa. Chris odebrał. '''Chris: '''O! Serio? SUPER! ZAJEBIŚCIE! MIODZIO! Już tam płynę! '''Chef: '''Z kim ty gadałeś? '''Chris: '''No raczej z producentami. I... dziś gala oscarów, więc... '''Uczestnicy: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Chef się wami zajmie! '''Uczestnicy: '''Nie! Chris sobie poszedł. '''Chef: '''Będzie ból! Hahahahahahaha!!! '''Isabella: Co znowu? Oby było coś, w czym Fatih jest zły. ... Zadanie 1 Chef: '''Pierwsze zadanie brzmi tak: Musicie zbudować z tych przypadkowych części... go-cart! '''Fatih: '''Ale super! Uwielbiam składać go-carty! :D '''Isabella: '''Eh... :/ '''Fatih: '''Co? '''Isabella: '''Ty wiesz co krętaczu! '''Emily: '''A powiesz gdzie znajduje się instrukcja do budowy go-cartów? '''Chef: '''Na serio powiedzieć? '''Emily: '''No. Chef wziął dyktafon i krzyknął do Emily. '''Chef: '''W DUPIE!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Tatiana: '''To kiedy zaczynamy? '''Chef: '''TERAZ! DOTARŁO!? '''Tatiana: '''Tak jest Szefie! Zasalutowała. Potem uczestnicy się rozdzielili i zaczęli budować. ... '''Fatih: '''Isa! Isa! Mogę ci pomóc! '''Isabella: '''Ty mi? Pewnie już planujesz moją eliminację... '''Fatih: '''Ale Isa ja Cię ko... Dostał metalową rurą w łeb od Isabelli. '''Fatih: '''Aua! To już ci nie wchodzę w drogę. :/ '''Fatih: Nie wierzę, że tak się potoczyło. Jednak mimo wszystko od związku jest ważniejsza wygrana, więc muszę się skupić teraz na grze. ... Fatih patrząc na Isabellę układającą włosy budował swój go-cart. Fatih: '(po cichu) Ach... Jaka piękna. Jak ja mogłem jej to zrobić. :( Po chwili zauważył, że źle składa swój pojazd. '''Fatih: '(palm) Podchodzi do niego Tatiana. '''Tatiana: '''Jak tam sobie radzisz? '''Fatih: '''Do chrzanu sobie radzę... coś przeczuwam, że to ja dziś wylecę. '''Tatiana: '''Nie poddawaj się z Isabellą! Pasujesz do jej i jestem pewna, że ci wybaczy. '''Fatih: '''Dzięki Tatiana. Chcesz powiedzieć, że mi pomożesz? '''Tatiana: '''No jasne, ale pomożesz mi wyeliminować Emily. Wchodzisz w to? ;D '''Fatih: '''No jasne! A tak przy okazji to czemu nie składasz go-carta? Tatiana wskazuje na swojego go-carta zrobionego w francuskim stylu. '''Fatih: '''Niezły! ... '''Emily: '''Widzę, że składanie tego go-carta idzie ci tak samo, jak związek z Fatihem Isabello :P '''Isabella: '''Wiesz? Zamknij się! '''Emily: '''Coś czuję, że dziś przegrasz ;D Skończy się twoje istnienie w tym show... uuu! Nigdy już nie znajdziesz sobie faceta i będziesz sama do końca życia! '''Isabella: '''Przesadziłaś... Zaczęły się bić. ... '''Tatiana: '''Ok. Swoje pojazdy mamy złożone. '''Fatih: '''Emily też złożyła. A Isabelli jest złożony do połowy :/ Zauważa, że Emily i Isabella się biją. Fatih podchodzi do go-carta Isabelli i dokańcza go. '''Fatih: Nie chciałbym, by Isa została przez tą sukę Emily ukarana. Ciekawe czy na tym wyzwaniu się skończy. Chef: 'KONIEC CZASU!!! '... Chris: 'Teraz pokażcie swoje go-carty! Emily? '''Emily: '''Prezentuję go-carta z silnikiem odrzutowym ;D '''Isabella: '(po cichu) A rozbij się nim. '''Chef: '''Dam 9/10! '''Emily: '''A czemu nie 10/10? '''Chef: '''BO NIE!!! '''Emily: '''Ok. '''Chef: '''Tatiana? '''Tatiana: '''Oto mój francuski go-cart. '''Chef: '''A co ma w sobie z Francji? '''Tatiana: '''Było mało czasu, a w sobie to, że ma barwy Francji. '''Chef: '''5/10 średnie. Fatih? '''Fatih: '''To mój go-cart 5000! Prezentuje od bardzo wygodne siedzenie i... Zaczyna wydobywał dziwne dźwięki. '''Chef: '''Nie wytrzymam tego dźwięku! 2/10! '''Fatih: '''Kurde... nie wyszło :/ '''Chef: '''Isabella? '''Isabella: '''Eee... no to jest go-cart no i sama nie wiem, jakim cudem sam się zbudował. '''Chef: '''Sam? '''Isabella: '''Bo tak jakby zrobiłam sobie przerwę... Chef sprawdza jej go-karta. '''Chef: '''Wow! Nawet klimatyzacja i urządzenie do kawy. Super! 10/10! '''Isabella: Wow! Udało się! Ciekawe tylko kto mi w tym pomógł. Pewnie Tatiana. Dzięki! ... Zadanie 2 Chef: 'Czas na drugie wyzwanie, czyli... wyścig go-cartów na szczyt! '''Uczestnicy: '''Banał... '''Chef: '''Ach, tak!? To w takim razie pojedziecie wylosowanym go-cartem ;D '''Uczestnicy: '''No nie... -.- Wylosowali. '''Isabella: '''Go-cart Fatiha!? Tylko nie to! (fuu) '''Emily: '''O. Proszę! Wylosowałam go-cart Isabelli :D '''Tatiana: '''Nie ciesz się na zapas. :P Ja pojadę go-kartem... KURWA ****** ***** tej ******** Emily! '''Fatih: '''A ja go-cartem Tatiany. '''Chef: '''Isabella -> Z powodu tego, że wygrała pierwsze zadanie to otrzyma mapę na owy szczyt tej góry. Pierwsza osoba na szczycie zdobywa nietykalność! A teraz na miejsca! Ustawili się. '''Chef: '''Gotowi! Przygotowali się. '''Chef: '''START! I ruszyli. '... 1 miejsce - Emily 2 miejsce - Fatih 3 miejsce - Isabella 4 miejsce - Tatiana Emily: '''Ha! Frajerzy :P '''Emily: Już na samym początku dominuję... Wygrywanie z nimi już jest nudne... ... Isabella zaczęła popychać go-cart Fatiha. Fatih: '''Isa proszę daj mi szansę! '''Isabella: '''Nie ufam tobie... '''Fatih: '''Cóż... trudno :/ Go-kart na którym jechała Isabella zaczął wydawać coraz głośniejsze dźwięki. '''Isabella: '''Nienawidzę twojego go-carta tak samo, jak ciebie! ... '''Tatiana: '''Kurde! '''Tatiana: Ten go-cart Emily się ślimaczy... Tak to jest, jak kierujesz go-cartem wroga... Tatiana staram się odpalić silnik odrzutowy. Tatiana: 'Hmmm... trzeba tylko trochę go podreperować. I pomyśleć, że za coś takiego dostała 9 punktów xD Naprawiała silnik. '... 1 miejsce - Emily 2/3 miejsce - Fatih i Isabella 4 miejsce - Tatiana Emily: '''Ha! Została mi tylko mniejsza połowa na szczyt! :D Zauważyła na swojej drodze małe lwiątko. Nagle je złapała. '''Emily: Jakby któraś z osób mnie doganiała to... rzucę nią tym czymś :P Nagle duży lew wyszedł z dziury. I zaczął biec za swoim synem. ... Fatih: 'Isa nie możesz o tym jakoś zapomnieć? '''Isabella: '''Wiesz? Nie. Ponownie popchała jego go-cart. '''Fatih: '''Ale zrozum mnie, że ja... Popchała go. '''Fatih: '''Za chwilę się rozbijemy!!! '''Isabella i Fatih: '''Aaaaaaaa!!! I uderzyli w ścianę. Tym samym ich go-carty się rozwaliły. '''Isabella: '''To udało ci się mnie pogrążyć... '''Fatih: '''Przepraszam, ale nie chciałem. ... '''Tatiana: '''To pora odpalić to cudo! Odpaliła, a go-cart z silnikiem odrzutowym szybko zaczął jechać. '''Tatiana: '''Kurde, ale tempo. Super! :D Pomachała Isabelli i Fatihowi. '''Fatih: '''Dalej, wygrasz to! '''Isabella: '''Tak czy inaczej i tak wylecisz. '''Fatih: '''Ale cię razy mam przepraszać? :/ '... Emily zbliżała się na szczyt. Emily: '1 Miejsce! <3 TAK! <3 Nagle zauważyła szybko jeżdżącą Tatianę. Jednak nagle silnik odrzutowy padł. '''Tatiana: '''No nie! '''Emily: '''Nara frajerko! :P Tatiana zaczęła sterować go-cartem już bez silnika odrzutowego. '''Emily: '''Widzę metę! '''Tatiana: '''Kurde, nie dogonię jej. Emily nagle wyciągnęła małe lwiątko i ustawiała je, by rzucić Tatianę. Nagle do go-carta Emily wskoczył wielki lew. I zaczął ryczeć. '''Emily: '''To twoje dziecko? Lew pokiwał głową na tak. '''Emily: '''Ojoj! Nagle lew zaatakował Emily. Emily przez to nie mogła sterować i przez to spadła z góry zaraz przed metą. A lew w ostatniej chwili się uratował. '''Emily: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! I nagle na szczyt pojechała... ... ..Tatiana. '''Tatiana: '''Wygrałam? '''Chef: '''Tak jest! Tatiana dziś zdobywa nietykalność i wygrywa! '''Tatiana: '''Ale super! Nagle przybywają Fatih i Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Dobra robota kumpelo ;D '''Tatiana: '''Najważniejsze, że Emily nie wygrała. '''Fatih: '''A gdzie ona w ogóle jest? Chef popatrzył na dół. '''Chef: '''Trza wezwać pogotowie! Ceremonia, Zima Widać było Tatianę, Fatiha, Isabellę oraz Emily w gipsie. '''Chef: '''NO DOBRA! Dziś tylko Tatiana coś pokazała, a reszta to frajerzy!!! '''Emily: '''Pfe... nawet w gipsie mogę was pokonać, aua! '''Chef: '''Pora was zapoznać z głosami... ... ... ... ... ..'Jeden głos na Isabellę! ... ... ... ..Jeden głos na Fatiha! ... ... ... ..Jeden głos na Emily! ..A decydujący głos padł na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..EMILY!!! I TO WŁAŚNIE TY TRAFISZ DO ARMATY!!! Emily: 'Aua! Zniszczę was jeszcze! Przewróciła się na ziemię. '''Reszta: '''Hahahahahahaha!!! xD '... Nagle Emily się pojawiła w armacie. Chef: '''No to... '''Chris: '''Wróciłem! :) '''Chef: '''Grrr... jak tam było Chris? '''Chris: '''A zdobyłem oscara :P '''Chef: '''Za bycie najbardziej chorym prowadzącym w show? xD '''Chris: '''Ej! Nie tym tonem! Zauważył Emily w armacie. '''Chris: '''Hahahaha!!! Wykiwali cię Emily xDDD '''Emily: '''To nie jest śmieszne Chris! Nagle w armacie się ukazuje również lew. '''Emily: '''O NIE! Przecież oddałam ci go! Lew pokazuje ślady podrapania na jego potomku. '''Emily: '''CHRIS ZABIERZ GO!!! ZABIERZ!!! Po chwili Chris wystrzelił ją razem z lwem. Fatih starał się pocałować Isabellę, ale ona go strzeliła z liścia. A Tatiana rozmawiała z Thomasem przez telefon. '''Chris: '''I tak się prezentuje się nasza finałowa trójka! W następnym odcinku dowiemy się wiele! Kto wejdzie do finału!? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew